Four in the Morning at the Boys' Dorm
by The JohhnyMcKilt Productions
Summary: Oneshot.AU. A slice of Saturday morning in Yuuri's, Sara's and Wolfram's dorm room.


A/N: It's quite a different take to these three boys. I just wanted to try this approach out. For srz, I think I'm developing a kink for this threesome. I hope you enjoy!

**Four in the Morning at the Boys' Dorm**

_**Oneshot**_

It was four in the morning at the boy's dorm when Sara woke up.

He frowned, momentarily disconcerted from sleep. He was a morning person, though, and quickly donned his lilac-tinted glasses. In the dim orange glow of the cheap night light, he could see his roommates Yuuri and Wolfram on their bunk bed, still asleep.

Best time to look for split ends.

He had heard Murata, Conrad and Yozak just arrive from their whatever party in the room across theirs. There was no way he'd be able to get back to sleep with all the drunken songs being sung, and especially not with...

"_Augh!_ R-right _there!_ Mmm..."

...that.

"Sara?"

Crap. Yuuri woke up. As one of the prefects, he never appreciated such incidents. Sara smiled at his roommate cheerfully. "Good morning."

"...what are you doing up?"

"Looking for split ends."

"Again?"

Sara merely shrugged and jabbed his thumb in the general direction of the prevalent noises. Yuuri listened for a moment before his eyes widened in shock and he collapsed face front onto his pillow.

"Not again," was his muffled resignation.

Sara laughed a bit as he sat straighter in bed. "It's Friday night after all."

"You mean Saturday _morning,_" Yuuri said, turning over. He was still upset that his promise of sleeping-in would be unfulfilled.

A short pause stretched between them. Sara let a few satisfactory strands of blond hair fall from his fingers before he looked at Yuuri. "Aren't you going to stop them?"

At that moment, they heard a particularly disturbing, yet somewhat arousing, yell. Yuuri sighed.

"...they'll never listen."

"They will if you assert yourself once in a while, Mr. Prefect." Sara teased. Yuuri's pout went unnoticed.

"I'll let them have their fun."

"You always do."

Sara took a brush out of his bedside dresser and brushed the long lock he was examining. Yuuri watched him absently.

"Man, at this rate, I'll never get back to sleep," the latter whined and hopped off his bed. It was the lower bunk, hence Wolfram remained undisturbed. He climbed on Sara's bed and took the brush from his hands.

The blond shifted to give him space. He closed his eyes as he let Yuuri brush his hair.

"They're awfully tempting," he began conversationally. Yuuri clicked his tongue in annoyance.

"Don't start. You know I'm never going to indulge you."

Sara hummed with amusement. "You dare oppose the prince?"

"On the ungodly hours of Saturday mornings, yes."

"You're no fair, you never let us have any fun."

"I beg to differ, my prince..."

It was comfortable, exchanging light banter in the faint night light. There was a running inside joke in their humble school that Sara, with all his charisma, looks and charm, was "the Prince". Yuuri, the prefect fondly called "the King" and Wolfram, the gorgeous captain of the fencing team were really no different from their next door school mates despite all the titles.

They never really minded nor did they put malice in their relationship. The three of them were simply more than friends but not quite lovers. Wolfram, at first, had been against Sara sharing their dorm room with him and Yuuri, the blond being quite possessive for no obvious reason other than sporting a huge crush. Yuuri, however, was happy to have made a new friend, but soon chose to resign himself that he was surrounded by perverts, no matter what packages they came in.

"Legs?"

"Ah, Wolfram's up," Yuuri said, shifting Sara between his thighs to begin braiding the boy's hair.

"Wh't 're you two doin'?" Wolfram asked groggily, propping himself up on one of his elbows and rubbing the sleep from his eyes. He stared at them suspiciously once he was alert enough.

Sara smiled sweetly at his room mate. "There's an orgy next door and none of us are getting sleep. Wanna join?"

"The orgy?" Yuuri asked incredulously from behind him and Sara laughed.

Wolfram shrugged and began climbing down the ladder of the bunk bed he shared. "What're you having done today?" he asked, rummaging through Sara's bedside drawers. The clink of nail polish bottles could be heard.

"It's a Saturday," Sara said lazily. "I'm planning on going out today so make it fancy."

"Nail polish is against the school regulations." Yuuri said absently, running the brush through his friend's hair.

Wolfram scoffed and picked up a small glittering lilac vial. "The principal wears them, it's not like anyone cares."

The black-haired boy's eye roll went unseen. "The principal is you _mother_, Wolf. She's an exception."

"Legs, y'alright with French tips?" Wolfram asked, bringing out three different bottles with a flourish, along with a nail file and a small brush.

Sara giggled and his fellow blond friend hopped on the edge of his bed, roughly pulling a foot towards him to get started. Yuuri frowned at being ignored and then promptly gasped as Wolfram ran a hand down Sara's leg as if smoothing out paper and kissed it.

"Oi! Are you awake yet?!" Yuuri hissed, his hands stilling half-way through Sara's braid.

Wolfram frowned up at the black haired boy. "You know I've always like his legs." Hence the nickname. "Or are you jealous of the Prince?" he asked, smiling deviously.

Yuuri blushed horribly and Sara remained nonplussed. "You two," the latter began in a matter-of-factly tone. "If you're getting turned on by the noises next door, all you have to do is ask."

"Not today, I've got training this afternoon," Yuuri said and Sara raised an eyebrow.

"Oh so it's training now? I thought it was a flat out 'no' just a while ago or are you considering because Wolf's already awake?" Sara smiled. "Should I take offense?"

"Can it, Legs," Wolfram said, looking up from painting the toe nails on Sara's feet. "Frankly, even if you're the epitome of pretty in this campus, Yuuri likes _me_ better."

Sara gave a sigh in mock resignation. "There is no way I can compete with Yuuri's first love, I guess."

"Damn straight," was the surprising answer from behind and both blonds sat up in pleasant surprise, exchanging gleeful looks.

"What?" Yuuri asked in an accused tone. "Is it wrong to openly admit such a thing at four in the morning?!"

Wolfram was clearly pleased and flattered. He tried to hide a glowing blush by returning hastily to finishing the French tips he was working on. Sara was wearing a pleased smile.

"Gimme a beer, Wolf, this is getting juicy!" he said and Yuuri gave a resigned huff.

"Gods, how do I put up with you two everyday?" he asked the air as he finished the end of Sara's braid and patted the blond's back, signaling he was through.

"It's because you love us," Sara said in singsong and tilted his face up in bold demand for a good morning kiss.

It was customary for him to give his room mates good morning kisses when they woke up. They never had a good day otherwise, or rather, they'd refuse to wake up at all. Yuuri laughed and gave Sara a sound smack on his cheek before moving to a working Wolfram and doing the same.

He snuggled up to him and tried to regain a few hours of lost sleep—"I'm trying to paint nails here, wimp!"—Sara smiled at their antics and the three friends shared a peaceful silence on the bed as the Saturday morning splashed a beautiful orange on the sheets.

**END**

A/N: Um... :D


End file.
